


【南让】暗黑萝莉的乖狗狗

by Zashi9



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zashi9/pseuds/Zashi9
Summary: 字母圈游戏，老手S周震南，新手M赵让。
Relationships: 周震南/赵让
Kudos: 4





	【南让】暗黑萝莉的乖狗狗

因为在青春期过于搏命，缺少睡眠的周震南在成年之后，失去了俯视别人的资格。

正因如此，他对所有高的事物都有些莫名地憎恶。

高的置物架，高的公车扶手，高的篮球网，还有高的……赵让。

身边熟识的人里，最让周震南讨厌的就是赵让，因为他不仅本身就高，成年后个子居然还在继续长。

但最让周震南得以出口恶气的，也是赵让。

很少有人知道，周震南是个字母爱好者，圈内有名的女王，花名“暗黑萝莉”，擅长捆绑和鞭打。

而赵让，就是周震南最得意的奴。

想成为周震南的奴，得排队等着被挑。谁想到他挑来挑去，居然选了赵让这么个稚嫩的新手M。

“跪下。”

赵让乖乖地跪在了大厅的毛毯上，任由周震南把他的腿叠起来牢牢捆住。

周震南爱极了赵让的一双长腿，却极其讨厌看那双长腿走路。

所以周震南每次见到赵让的第一件事，都是先把他的大腿和小腿捆在一起，看起来就像是被从双膝截肢的残疾人。

失去半截腿的感觉，令赵让很不舒服，虽然地上垫着厚厚的毛毯，可长时间的膝行，还是把他的膝盖磨得很痛。

“我……”

赵让刚想说话，嘴上就被抽了一下。虽然力气不算大，但赵让还是感觉到，自己的嘴唇飞快地肿了起来，火辣辣的疼。

“我没有允许你说话。”

周震南的声音从身后阴恻恻地传来，吓得赵让汗毛都一根一根耸了起来。

直到最后一根绳子结好，周震南才站起身来。他拍了拍手，给赵让下达了第一条指令。

“开始吧，上次我教过你怎么做。”

赵让不敢做多余的动作，赶忙着手去解自己的裤带。

周震南坐在不远处的沙发上，翘着二郎腿，撑着脑袋，皱着眉。

好慢。

于是他拿了一把剪刀，绕过生殖器官，在赵让的裤裆上开了一个大洞。

赵让倒抽了一口冷气。

“待会儿赔你条新的。”

周震南把剪刀和裁下来的布片丢到了一边，站起身来，用小皮鞋的鞋头踢了踢赵让软绵绵的阴茎。

“怎么？吓软了？”

说着，周震南脚下的动作从踢，换成踩，最后又变成了碾。

“呜……”

剧烈的疼痛使赵让忍不住想叫出声来，但又怕挨打，只得去咬自己的胳膊。

周震南从进门开始就没什么表情，此刻嘴角却微微上扬出个弧度。

他伸手拍了拍赵让的脸蛋，“真是个好狗狗。”

说完，周震南便转身回到沙发，软踏踏地坐了进去。

“继续吧。”

赵让跪在毛毯上，伸出手握住自己的阴茎，缓缓地撸动。

不用抬头，他都知道周震南正居高临下地盯着自己的动作。

这一认知令赵让不自觉红了耳朵，没一会儿，脸上和脖子都酡红了一片。

原本软绵绵趴着的阴茎，也悄悄变得坚挺，慢慢抬起了头。

赵让的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，手下的速度也越来越快，下身仿佛也有一团火热积攒得越来越厚，蓄势待发。

就在赵让觉得自己马上要得到快乐和解脱时，却被一鞭子打醒了。

“好了，这一步到此为止，现在进行下一步。”

周震南冰冷的声音不带一丝感情，如果不是看到那同样鼓囊囊的裤裆，赵让大概会以为周震南就是个机器人。

赵让只是走了个神，又是一鞭子抽了下来。

“快点。”

为了防止再挨鞭子，赵让只得膝盖和手掌同时着地，像个爬行动物一样移动。

大腿和小腿被叠着绑在一起很久了，血液流通不畅变得有些麻木了，赵让已经失去了自己小腿的感觉，仿佛自己生来就只长了两条大腿。

目的地是镶在地砖上的一枚铁扣，铁扣上拴了一串直径1.5cm的玻璃珠，统共有8颗。

赵让抓起第一颗玻璃珠，小心翼翼地填进自己的肛门。

然后是第二颗，第三颗……

玻璃珠很凉，8颗全部填进肛门还有些拥挤，珠子摩擦在一起发出了刺耳的声音，就像用指甲剐蹭到了黑板，让猛然听到的人毛孔收紧，头皮发麻。

然而这次的声音，却直接通过骨传导灌进赵让的听觉神经，避无可避。

只要赵让一动，就会被这刺耳的声音击倒，浑身的骨头就仿佛被淋了醋一样，酸软得直接坍塌，无法控制。

可只要赵让的胸脯接触到地面，周震南的鞭子就会落到他的屁股上。

“乖狗狗，快让自己射出来，就没这么难受了。”

周震南宽慰着赵让， 特意把声音放柔了，但他手上的动作却一点都没留情面。

一鞭又一鞭，一下比一下重。

那红痕细细长长，开始时只是红红的一条印子，但不消两秒钟就鼓了起来，横七竖八地叠在赵让的屁股和腿上，看着十分可怜。

吃了痛的赵让，只得重新撑起身子，缓缓地往远离锁扣的地方爬。

填进他肛门的玻璃珠，也一颗一颗地从体内脱出，发出“啵啵”的响声。

“不要让最后一颗掉出来，不然还是要挨打哦~”

周震南轻飘飘的一句话，却像是恶魔的低语，迫使赵让狠狠打了个哆嗦。

他只得小心地控制着移动的距离，当玻璃珠露出第7颗时，便回到锁扣的位置，将玻璃珠重新填回肛门。

赵让一点错误不犯，周震南反而觉得无趣。

于是他狡黠地一笑，在玻璃珠露出第7颗时，微微用力扯了一下拴着玻璃珠的线。

“哎呀，我的狗狗犯错误了呢~怎么办？”

赵让没有搭话，紧紧弓起的后背却在微微发抖。

周震南撇下鞭子，从旁边端来了一柄烛台。倾倒之前，还温馨地提示了一句。

“可能会有点疼哦~”

红色的蜡油滴在赵让微凉的皮肤上，迅速就凝固了，余温也黏在上面，慢慢挥发。

赵让的肛门被玻璃珠磨蹭了许久，松松地张了个小口，随着赵让身体的抽搐一开一合。

周震南看得有些着迷。

可他的洁癖太重了，能不直接触碰的，他都不会亲自动手。

于是他便取了根细细的震动棒，对着那一开一合的肛门比划了一下，顺着赵让呼吸的节奏，一点点推了进去。

然后，开到最强烈的模式。

“啊！！！”

赵让再顾不得周震南的禁言令，发出了撕心裂肺的哭喊声，未被束缚的双手伸到背后，想把那痛苦的根源拔出来。

然而他的手刚伸过去，就被一鞭子狠狠抽了回来。

“让自己射出来，才可以取掉它。明白了吗，我的乖狗狗？”

……

赵让不记得这一切是怎么结束的了。

等他晕厥过去，再醒来时，室内的狼藉已被清扫干净，偌大的屋子也只剩他一人，床头柜上还叠了一套崭新的衣裤和一张字条。

『浴室放好了热水，厨房有点心。回去时给司机打电话，他会来接你。』

纸条的背面是一串电话号码。

赵让一面穿衣服，一面往厨房走。

“周震南真是的奇怪的人。”

——END


End file.
